


Just a loser

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation from Chinese, post anime ep06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. Langa had changed quietly in a place Reki didn't know about.Main: Reki/LangaI also support : Langa/AdamEp 6 is interesting and complex.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam(mentioned), Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Just a loser

It was a hot summer day, but it wasn't time to turn on the air conditioning. They were having a study session in Langa's room with a small fan, one to review English and one to review Japanese, a mutually beneficial combination.

Reki was looking at a reading question about the first love. The boy teaches the girl to ride a bicycle, asks her to dinner and a movie, sets off fireworks with her, and goes through a long process before confessing his love to the other girl, and in the end, the two of them share the same heart, a happy ending. He couldn't help thinking that he and Langa were also reenacting the story of the past. At that moment, one of Langa's snow-white feet rested on his thigh.

He looked up across the round table in confusion, and there was Langa's innocent expression, "I'm sorry, because the place is too small."

Reki tried to refocus on the question, but the other man's foot brushed against his heart and his dick gradually gained a head start.

"Want to do it?" Langa's eyes blinked.

Before Reki could refuse, Langa had come over and sat on top of him, cupping his face and kissing him.

It was so strange, Langa hadn't been like this before.

They'd been dating for months, and they'd done all the things they needed to do. But Langa didn't strike Reki as someone who was passionate about sex, he would be satisfied with a little skateboarding high jinks. Every time, it was always the case that Reki begged and pleaded by holding his waist, and Langa reluctantly cooperated with him. Although at the end of the day, Langa's bright green eyes would be full of lust and hug him back, but Reki knew that Langa's love was plain and unobtrusive.

Reki got hard under Langa's kiss. As he wrapped his arm around the other man's waist, he used his other hand to unbuckle Langa's belt and reach into his pants to feel for little Langa. Langa's cock was also hard, and Reki pressed their penes together while fingering them up and down.

"Reki, don't do that, I want Reki to come in."

"But you’re not ready today ......"

Reki hesitated, but Langa smiled slightly at him and took off his pants to expand himself with his fingers. Reki watched with rapt attention as the other man poured lubrication into his hand, his snow-white fingers moving in and out, and his fingertips tinged with cherry blossom pink. Then Langa aligned himself with Reki's center, took a deep breath, and slowly sank his hip.

Once Reki's penis was completely swallowed by Langa, Langa began to swing his waist slightly, searching for an angle to pleasure himself, and not forgetting to ask Reki, "Do you like this?"

"Yes, I like it ...... but ......"

The exact same thing had happened before.

Langa bought a big handful of roses for Reki with his part-time salary and said, Girls all like it when their lovers give them roses, does Reki like it?

Langa also invited him to a dessert store for a cake, and every night sent a long love email (although it was just some sentences cross between Japanese, English and French, as "I like you").

Roses were not what Reki needed, and cake was not what he liked to eat. They seldom sent each other love-mails, because they could understand their feelings by looking each other in the eye.

But now he couldn't read Langa anymore. Langa had changed quietly in a place he didn't know about, and had been influenced by someone other than him.

Langa, where did you learn these things? Is there someone doing this to you too?

Reki opened his mouth and swallowed all his words at the last moment. He raised his back, and for a moment, the passionate and sultry body that rode him changed into his deepest nightmare.

End


End file.
